Somebody help me!
by choup37
Summary: 418. Petite plongée dans les pensées de Dean alors qu'il prie le Ciel. Rating K à cause des jurons et insultes.


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! En ce dimanche pluvieux, j'ai enfin eu le temps de continuer mon visionnage de SPN, et j'ai été particulièrement touchée par une scène bien précise du 418^^ Il fallait absolument que je gratte dessus, en voici le résultat, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop loin des caractères des personnages, c'est mon premier écrit réel sur cette série^^_

_Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin!_

* * *

_**Somebody help me!**_

_ Aidez-moi. Je vous en prie, n'importe qui, faites quelque chose. Empêchez mon petit frère de coucher avec cette salope, sauvez-le, rendez-le-moi. _Le vent claque dans ma veste de cuir alors que je m'effondre sur le distributeur. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, je suis perdu, terrorisé, je crois qu'en cet instant je me fierais à la première personne qui se présenterait devant moi.

L'idée me vient soudain, naturelle, je me sens terriblement stupide mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Fermant les yeux, luttant contre mes sanglots, je supplie le Ciel de faire quelque chose. Tous mes sens tendus à l'extrême, j'attends, quoi exactement je ne le sais pas : un signe, une personne, mais rien ne vient et je me surprends à pleurer. Si même Dieu ne veut pas m'aider, qu'est-ce que moi pauvre humain je pourrais faire contre Lilith?

_"Prier est un signe de foi."_

Je me retourne brusquement, face à moi se tient Castiel, vêtu de son éternel imperméable mauve, ses yeux bleus océans me scrutant avec une douceur auquelle je ne suis guère habitué. Un soulagement intense m'envahit alors qu'il s'approche de moi. _Cas est là, il va m'aider, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre._ J'ai toute confiance en lui, je me rends compte que je lui confierais ma vie et celle de Sammy sans hésiter, et ce alors que je ne sais quasiment rien de lui. Mais c'est un ange, _mon ange,_ celui qui m'a tiré des Enfers et qui semble veiller sur moi depuis plus d'un an. Ses semblables sont loin d'être des enfants de coeur, mais Castiel me semble différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et au final je m'en moque, il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_"C'est un bon signe Dean."_

Il me sourit, chose qu'il ne fait quasiment jamais, comme un père fier le ferait à son fils, et mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors qu'une intense reconnaissance s'empare de moi.

_"Cela signifie que vous allez m'aider?"_

Ma voix tremble alors que je m'accroche à l'espoir que mon ange ne me laisse pas tomber lui non plus.

_"Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire."_

Faire partir Sam avant que l'autre pute ne débarque et n'en fasse son jouet. C'est simple comme bonjour et je le lui dis. Mais à ma grande stupeur, il refuse, arguant que c'est une prophétie et qu'il ne peut y toucher. Mon coeur se fêle à ses paroles: il ne vient pas de refuser n'est-ce pas? Il ne peut pas me faire ça? Pas à moi? Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, pour eux?! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je le supplie, lui rappelle ce qu'ils me doivent, et surtout que jamais, au grand jamais, en près d'un an je leur ai demandé quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout enduré, tout fini par accepter, j'ai même torturé ce batard d'Alastair pour eux, inutilement, et voilà qu'il refuse?! Un sentiment de trahison s'empare de moi, s'immisçant dans mes veines alors que ma colère monte, et gronde, il n'a pas le droit de refuser!

Il détourne la tête, baisse les yeux, je vois que mes paroles le troublent, alors j'insiste, le désespoir fait trembler ma voix, j'ai envie de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer pour le faire réagir, et en même temps de m'effondrer contre lui et de pleurer tout mon saoul, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop pour moi, je ne suis pas capable d'assumer tout ça seul, j'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin d'aide, de _son_ aide. Je sais qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées, dans mon coeur, mais je m'en moque, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

_"Ce que tu me demandes n'est pas de mon ressort."_

La fureur m'envahit.

_"Parce que c'est une prophétie divine?!_

_"OUI!"_

Et il le pense, cet enfoiré, ce traitre, il ne va pas bouger parce que cela a été écrit, il est prêt à laisser mon petit frère se faire salir par cette pute, juste pour obéir à un ordre céleste.

_"Je suis désolé."_

Il s'excuse. Il ose s'excuser. Lui en qui j'avais toute confiance, lui qui sait tout de moi, lui qui vient de me laisser tomber.

_"Allez-vous faire foutre."_

Ma voix est froide. Il détourne la tête.

_"Vous. Votre mission. Votre Dieu."_

Je crache sur ce dernier mot et il tourne brusquement les yeux vers moi; pendant un instant, je me demande s'il ne va pas m'envoyer valser dans le mur, mais je m'en moque, après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Qu'ils sauvent le monde seuls, ils se passeront de moi et je le lui dis, je le vois qui se trouble de nouveau mais peu m'importe. Le bousculant, je m'éloigne dans le noir de la nuit, le coeur lourd de douleur.

_"Dean. DEAN."_

Je me fige. Est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler?

_"Quoi?,_ demande-je sèchement.

Castiel se tourne vers moi, et son expression me surprend: son visage est toujours aussi calme que d'ordinaire, mais ses prunelles bleues brillent d'une manière étrange, et lorsqu'il reprend la parole, ma peau se met à frissonner brusquement.

_"Tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas intervenir. Les prophètes sont des êtres très spéciaux et particulièrement protégés"._

Quelle grande nouvelle, merci ça je le sais, ce que j'ignore c'est comment protéger Sam.

_"Si quelque chose menace un prophète, n'importe quoi, un archange apparaitra et détruira cette menace. Les archanges sont féroces; ils vont jusqu'au bout."_

Je plisse les yeux: pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose? Quel rapport entre Lilith et les archanges? Son regard me fixe intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse. Mon cerveau se met alors à carburer à toute vitesse, cherchant une connexion entre ces deux notions.

_"Ce sont les armes les plus terribles du Ciel."_

Les plus terribles. Féroces. Des guerriers impitoyables, les plus puissants que l'univers possède.

_"Ces... archanges sont liés aux prophètes?"_

Est-ce possible? La solution se trouverait dans ces simples mots?

_"Oui."_

Mon coeur fait un bond tandis que mon protecteur continue de me fixer. Une hypothèse se crée dans mon esprit, je me rapproche du brun en demandant:

_"Donc si un prophète se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'un démon..._

_"Une terrible colère céleste s'abattrait sur ce démon."_

Le silence retombe alors que l'information fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Une joie intense m'envahit, même si je suis incapable de la montrer. _Il y a un moyen pour sauver Sammy, et c'est Cas qui me l'a donné._ Mon ange dont je croyais qu'il m'avait trahi. Le soulagement fait battre mon coeur plus vite, et quand ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire, avant que ses pupilles ne se déplacent lentement pour me fixer, j'ai la sensation que des papillons jouent la samba dans mon ventre. Si cela n'avait pas été terriblement déplacé, je l'aurai bien pris dans mes bras tiens, cet emplumé.

_"Merci Cas."_

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Je n'ai jamais été porté sur les sentiments, c'est l'apanage de Sam ça. Alors j'essaye de mettre dans ces petits mots, dans ce diminutif affectueux, tout ce que je ressens. Mon soulagement. Ma gratitude. Mon respect. Et je crois qu'il le comprend. Son _'Bonne chance'_ est sincère et me rechauffe le coeur. Il a confiance en moi. Quelqu'un a confiance en moi sur cette putain de planète. Et il est hors de question que je le déçoive.

**FIN**


End file.
